


Let him suffer a bit longer

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave's fooling around with John for the first time.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 2





	Let him suffer a bit longer

You slip your hand out of his ghostbuster’s boxers. 

John’s looking up at you like you should pull them off and just fuck him already, instead you smirk and let him suffer a little longer with no relief. 

You're just gonna let him  suffer a little bit longer, you want to savor this moment.   



End file.
